A traffic light is an important feature in traffic control today. Not only does the traffic light provide an efficient means of controlling traffic flow, it adds greatly the safety of drivers on the road. Such features are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,444, incorporated herein by reference, which has the same inventive entity as the current application. Within that United States patent is the disclosure of an invention, which facilitates repair and utility of a traffic light assembly.
Like other traffic light structures, the structure disclosed in the referenced patent does not facilitate the attachment of an additional device to the traffic light assembly. The complications of this patented structure and other traffic light supports, are even further complicated, when an additional device is used or desired on the traffic light assembly.
With the advance of technology, it is now possible to use surveillance cameras, antennas, listening devices, infrared detection systems, confirmation beacon lights, remote control devices and other traffic devices around traffic lights. Surveillance cameras can observe people, vehicles or other desired items. Antennas can facilitate transmissions.
Listening devices can locate unusual noises and direct of appropriate responses thereto. For example, a listening device can locate and distinguish a gunshot. Such information is very useful to the authorities.
To efficiently use these devices, however, it is very desirable that any of those desired devices be attached to the traffic light assembly in an efficient manner. Such an attachment must be also with minimal interference with the function of the traffic light and the signals it is required to produce.
An effective procedure for mounting such equipment can be on the existing traffic light supports. However, it is very difficult to accomplish this feature without compromising the effectiveness of the traffic light. It is also difficult to properly position the desired devices on or around the traffic light.
Clearly police and fire authorities, as well as ambulances can function more efficiently if the respective vehicles can pass through an intersection on a green light. To that end, such vehicles may have therein a remote control device, which permits adjusting of a traffic signal from that vehicle. In this fashion, it becomes possible to at least reduce chances of additional accidents. It thus becomes extremely advantageous for such a remote control device to be attached to a traffic signal and efficient fashion.
If the efficiency and effectiveness of attachment to an assembly for a traffic light can be maximized, great advantages can be realized.